Ignorance is Your New Best Friend
by FaeSolo
Summary: After defeating the Dark Lord in his 5th year Harry is sent back to his relatives for the summer. Snarry Warnings: Slash,rape,abuse,torture.
1. Prolouge

**Warnings: Slash, rape, abuse, torture.**

_The city goes to bed_  
_And I can live inside my head_

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

_-On My Own, Les Miserables_

It was cold and dark inside the Dursley's basement. You could hear the leaking pipes if it was completely silent however; currently there was another sound filling the air: the sound of Harry James Potter screaming. The sound was enough to make your blood curdle. If you looked upon this scene and happened to know him there was no way you would be able to recognize him. His thin body was chained facedown to a moth-eaten mattress and welts covered his entire body, some fresh and others still healing. They were obviously made from a belt or whip. His thighs were also covered in blood and bruises. Another odd fact was that he was nude and currently being beaten by a rather large man.

The sad thing about this scene was that no one would be coming to help the saviour of the Wizarding battle at the Ministry of Magic had been fast and Lord Voldemort finally defeated but there had been heavy losses on both sides, the greatest to Harry being the lost of his godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Because of this Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursley's to "grieve", telling everyone not to contact him so that he would be alone while "coming to term" with his losses.

However, Harry did not know that someone would be arriving soon to bring him to Hogwarts. It was difficult to keep track of time, you see, when you had been locked up in a basement for what seemed like an enternity. The only people Harry even saw besides his Uncle were the ones that paid for him. He could only pray that someone would be here soon to help him-before it was too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SS/HP------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Severus. You're the only one still at the castle, everyone else is still on holiday." Dumbledore pleaded with the stubborn man.

"Can't you get him? I'm sure he would rather see you than his dreaded potions master." Severus sneered.

"By the time I'm free it'll be almost time for Hogwarts to start and we haven't even been able to get his supplies yet. It will only be for a week and you can just ignore him. I'm sure he's still grieving."

Severus smirked at the though. "Please. I'm sure he's being waited on hand and foot with no need for grieving."

"Well even if he is I still want you to go and get him. Please, Severus, just this one time."

"Fine I'll do it if you just quite nagging me!"

Dumbledore grinned. "The address is Number 4, Privet Drive. Please pick him up around 7 tonight."

Severus merely grinned at the headmaster and left the office, planning ways to torture Potter during his stay in the dungeons. He had no idea about the scene he was about to stumble upon.

**A/N I have decided to join the legions of Harry Potter writers! I know this is short but it looked alot longer on paper, I swear! Chapter 1 should be longer, I've already started it. It may take me a while to update, the updates will probably be once a week. Blame high school. Please review :).**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry was exhausted. He had no idea how long he had been in the basement nor did he care. He could only concentrate on how dirty he was. How he was a freaky slut. He was worthless after defeating Voldemort, good for nothing but sex. He was "unloveable" as his Uncle enjoyed to tell him, nothing but a filthy queer. He knew this was all true but that didn't mean he _enjoyed _having his body sold by his Uncle. He knew what the man was doing wrong but he was powerless to stop it He'd been chained up since arriving home and the chains were only taken off for when Vernon chose to give him some food or allow him to drink.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard yelling from upstairs. He shut his eyes and did his best to block out the voices. The customers who argued with Vernon treated him the worst. But what convinced him to pay attention was when a strangely familiar voice yelled "_Stupefy!"_ and the sound of his Uncle's body hitting the floor echoed throughout the house. Harry thought it was a pack of uncaptured Death Eaters until he realized that they would never arrive alone. _It seems dear old Dumbledore finally sent someone._ He thought. _About bloody time._ He could feel the darkness starting to overcome him but he struggled to stay awake, needing to know who it was that was saving him from this hellhole. The next thing he heard was a muttered "_Lumos"_ and the last thing he saw before finally passing out was the face of the one and only Professor Severus Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SS/HP-----------------------------------------------------------SS/HP----------------------------------------------------------------------SS/HP--------------------------------------------------------

Severus was furious about having to waste _his _time picking up the Potter brat. He was focusing on this anger when he apparated to Privet Drive. It was difficult to find Number Four, seeing as all the houses looked exactly the same. _How the hell can these muggles stand being exactly alike?_ Where he had grown up each house had been different from each other.

When he finally reached number 4 he forced the worst scowl onto his face and arranged his robes until he was an incredibly menacing figure. When he rang the doorbell a rather large man answered the door. "I'm here for Harry Potter." he stated in an uncaring tone.

The look on the man's face seemed to go from shock, to anger, and finally to smugness. "No one by that name is here." Vernon said in a rush and tried to close the door but Severus was too fast for him. The proffessor caught the door in one hand and pushed Vernon back with the other. Immediately the man turned purple and began to shout at Severus but he merely yelled "_Stupefy!" _and internally winced at the sound of the fat man hitting the ground.

_Now where is Potter?_ He wondered to himself before whispering a "Point-Me" spell. The direction led him to a basement. Severus was surprised to see a plethora of locks on the door obviously to keep something in. He quickly did away with the locks and the stench that hit him when he opened the door was enough to make him gag. The room smelled of blood, stale sex, and bodily fluids. When he lit his wand he was shocked to see the bruised and bloody face of Harry Potter before the boy passed out. Severus ran to the boy and frantically felt for a pulse. It was there but barely. He realized that if he had refused to come and they had waited until Dumbledore was able to Harry most likely would've been dead.

Severus took off his cloak and draped it around the naked boy, taking careful note of his injuries and making sure not to hurt him more than he already had been. He proceeded to make his way out of the house, summoning Potter's possesions on the way. He was surprised when only a wand, photo album, and invisibility cloak flew to him. No school trunk or bird. He would've been more worried if it wasn't for Harry's dire need of a hospital. He simply stored the fact in his head for later.

As soon as he was outside the house Severus apparated to the gate guarding Hogwarts, rushing as fast as he could, taking notice of how light Pot--Harry was. After realizing what the boy had been through (and judging by the state of the room, had gone through for more than just this summer), there was no way Harry could be as arrogant and selfish as Severus believed him to be. Either he was imagining things or Harry had been putting up a mask. Severus was more inclined to believe the latter, seeing as he was pretty sane. But then again, the boy always had a way of surprising him.

"POPPY!" He shouted as soon as he reached the infirmary. The nurse ran out of the office looking ready to murder Severus until she saw what he had in his arms.

"Is that a student?!" She asked in a low voice.

"Not just any student Poppy-Harry Potter."

**A/N **Sorry about the late upload, I was at Night of Joy at Disney, and then school and I got sick. It's short but hopefully they'll be longer soon. By the way- Thanks reviewers!

JantoFan1311

speckled girl

Morgana-White

BluEyz91

IchigoPudding

animeangel088

Please peoples review more! Also-I'm looking for this great fanfiction I read on here. I know it was a Snarry and I'm pretty sure there was some Abusive Dursleys in it. Also I remember a main part where Harry kissed Snape, Draco found out, blackmailed Harry, and raped Harry and then Snape found it. Anyone know which one this is? :s.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

_-I Hate Everything About You, 3 Days Grace_

Madame Pomfrey had seen a lot of hurt children in her thirty years at Hogwarts but this boy was by far the worst. AND she hadn't even run her tests yet. "Lay him down on that bed Severus." She commanded the Potions Master before getting ready for the tests.

Severus set Harry down _(Harry? When did he start thinking of him as Harry?) _and then sat down in the chair next to the bed. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand in complicated patterns and a scroll appeared in the air and grew longer with each swish of her wand. Once she was finally done and the list was about 3 feet long she began to read it. Severus grew worried as he saw her facial expressions change, and at one point she looked like she would vomit. "Poppy? What is it?!"

"Instead of just giving me a list of his current injuries, it gave me a list of all the injuries he's received in his lifetime. I managed to narrow it down to the ones he hasn't received at school and it's rather shocking."

Severus looked at the list over her shoulder. "SHOCKING?! It's a bloody miracle he's still alive! Look at all this. A broken wrist at the age of just two? All these welts and bruises he's been given. And…. Is that what I think it is?!"

Poppy nodded sadly. "The molestation started at four, and he lost his virginity at six. It seems the sexual abuse seemed to really start up after that. And by the automatic DNA matches, it wasn't just his Uncle. Other people as well. I'm surprised he stayed sane throughout all his years at Hogwarts."

Thinking back on all the classes that Severus had with Harry, he remembered all the times the boy would flinch whenever he was around other people and how he avoided touch. And he was so much smaller than everyone else! Right now he could easily pass for a first year. Severus swore to himself. "I can't believe I didn't notice! All the signs were right there! The flinching, the avoidance of touch, the _size_!"

"He is incredibly short and thin. We'll have to put him on nutrition potions right away. It seems he won't be ready to start school on the 1st."

"It's that bad? Poor kid. Have you noticed, he's practically a magnet for bad luck?"

"Severus Snape, feeling sorry for the Boy-Who-Lived? Better prepare your supplies; it looks as though the apocalypse is coming!" Poppy laughed at the glare on Severus' face.

"I've never really HATED him Poppy just….. Strongly disliked him for awhile. Obviously I had the wrong image of him. I never really noticed how quickly he seemed to grow up."

"Well it was necessary. He won't be able to live a normal life though….. He's too grown up. He's going to need someone to talk to about this though. Can you think of anyone who's gone through something similar?"

Severus thought for a moment. "My godson, Draco Malfoy. His father never raped him but he was beaten and verbally abused up until this summer. Narcissa and I helped him come to terms with it once his father was put into jail after the Ministry incident. I'd help Harry but he'd probably do better with someone his own age."

"But Draco Malfoy of all people? The two of them hate each other. It won't help, they'll just fight the whole time."

"Believe me, Draco has changed a lot over the summer. I don't think he'll be fighting with Harr---Potter. And I don't think Harry is in a position to argue right now."

Poppy smirked at the slip-up of Harry's name but decided not to say anything of it. It'd be better to let Severus come to term with his feelings on his own. "Alright we'll try it. Bring Draco up later once Harry's woken up. For now, we'll heal him and then you can stay watch until he wakes up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SS/HP-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Sorry for the late upload, too much stuff going on. Thanks all of the reviewing :).**

**IchigoPudding**

**peniqudeplata**

**Morgana-White**

**animeangel088**

**NobbyPotter**

**Sayomi Mayako**

**B.A Victoria**

**Tuuna**

**Mizuki Yagami**

**.XXX**

**Assassinatorgirl**

**Din7**

**101spacemonkey**

**A Pessimistic Optimist**


End file.
